Prazer, Alice Cullen
by Mia995
Summary: Acontecimentos anteriores ao "Eu te mato Emmett!"."- Prazer Alice Cullen - Eu disse sorrindo e apertando a mão, eu senti algo estranho quando o toquei, mas eu conhecia essa sensação sempre que tocava nele quando"/ Trecho da one.Serie Crazy


**Demoro mais saiu! Ai está a segunda one dá _serie Crazy_, enjoy ;***

* * *

Tudo o que eu ouvia eram meus saltos batendo com rapidez no saguão do aeroporto. Você também ficaria apressado e seria o primeiro a sair se sentasse ao lado de um gorducho que solta gases. O engraçado é que por eu ser rica, teoricamente deveria estar na primeira classe, não na econômica.

Pelo o amor de Deus não pensem que eu, Alice Cullen, sou mão de vaca, muito pelo contrario eu não sei quando devo parar de gastar, minha veia de consumidora é poderosa. Mas voltando ao assunto, eu não sou mão de vaca, o negócio é que só tinha classe econômica no primeiro vôo para Forks que vi.

Você deve estar se perguntando _"Por que tanta pressa?"_, eu respondo: Não é todo dia que você chega em casa feliz da vida por estar de férias e ter conseguido sua promoção (que a permite mudar para sua cidade natal). E quando está com seu copo de vinho, seu telefone toca e você atende inocentemente pra quase ficar surda porque uma de suas melhores amigas (Bella) está berrando:

"_EU VOU ME CASAR DAQUI A UMA SEMANA!"_

Eu fiquei algo parecido com:

"_HAAAAAAAAA!"_ depois da gritaria perguntei _"Quem é o infeliz?"_

Ela resmunga algo e depois grita feliz _"SEU IRMÃO!"_, nessa hora meu copo de vinho se espatifa no chão, e eu pergunto apavorada.

"_VOCÊ VAI CASAR COM EMMETT?"_

Não é que eu não queira a felicidade de minha amiga, mas tipo Emmett é... Emmett! E se não me engano Rose tem um penhasco por ele. Não sei por que, mas eu sinto que Bella me enviou um tapa na cabeça via telefone quando me respondeu.

"_Claro que não, sua retardada. Eu vou casar com seu __**outro **__irmão"_ nessa hora uma lamparina acende na minha cabeça

"_Edward?"_

Ela me responde mal-humorada:

"_Você tem outro irmão por acaso?"_ Eu decido não falar sobre o fato de Esme, minha mãe, ter um filho do primeiro casamento.

Então eu processo tudo que ela disse.

"_OMG! VOCÊ VAI CASAR COM EDWARD!"_ Sabe, eu sempre soube que Bella achava meu irmão sexy, lindo e maravilhoso, e o mesmo achava o mesmo da Bella, quer dizer quase a mesma coisa, mas eu nunca pensei que... PARA TUDO! Minha melhor amiga tava namorando meu irmão e eu só fico sabendo quando eles vão **casar**?

Completamente revoltada eu berro com raiva _"VOCÊ TAVA NAMORANDO MEU IRMÃO E NÃO ME CONTOU? EU FUI TRAIDA PELA MINHA FAMILIA E AMIGOS. GOD! É FIM DA PICADA! E AINDA SÓ FICO SABENDO QUANDO VOCÊS VÃO CASAR E..."_

Eu tinha um discurso completamente dramático e perfeito para a ocasião, mas Bella corta meu barato dizendo:

"_Nos esbarramos ontem em um show, conversamos um pouco, ocorreu uns negocinhos e no fim da noite, totalmente __**sóbrios**__, ele me pede em casamento e eu aceitei"_

Eu fico com cara de cu olhando pra parede, a garota reencontra meu irmão lindo e maravilhoso, e mais velho que eu (já falei que sou a caçula?), eles conversam um pouco e então ele pede, completamente sóbrio, ela em casamento e minha amiga aceita toda feliz.

Agora o motivo pra eu vir correndo pra Forks, como se não bastasse o fato de minha amiga casar e ainda por cima com meu irmão, foi o que ela disse em seguida:

_"Então eu queria que você organizasse o casório e a festa e tals, como você é promoter isso é mamão com açúcar _(Cara, Bella passou tempo demais com seus avós na infância, fato!)_. E também eu sei que você jamais me perdoaria se não pedisse pra você organizar"_

Eu me animo completamente, as idéias pipocam na minha mente, então eu lembro de um detalhe e entro em pânico

_"Belinha cara de fuinha, querida. Você disse que ia casar daqui__** uma**__ semana?"_

Acho que ela não percebeu a gravidade da situação já que ela fala tranquilamente:

_"Seu irmão não é muito paciente"_

E é por isso que eu peguei tudo que eu precisava, (quase ¼ da metade da metade do meu closet) e corri para o aeroporto, o primeiro avião de Forks só tinha vagas na classe econômica e no momento me pareceu melhor do que nada, isso até vir um gordão e sentar ao meu lado com um sorriso amarelo e suor no rosto, tava praticamente escrito na testa dele "_Eu vou soltar gases!"_

E é por isso que eu estou praticamente correndo no aeroporto, queria respirar ar de verdade. Depois de alguns instantes me recupero e vou atrás das minhas malas (três malas e eu ainda não sei como consegui enfiar ¼ da metade da metade do meu closet lá). Eu começo a procurar por Bella, mas não é uma tarefa fácil, já que eu não sou alta, e mesmo com saltos não faz muita diferença.

- ALI! - Eu ouço alguém gritar atrás de mim. Eu me viro e sou esmagada por duas criaturas cruéis (Bella e Rose), já que elas acabam me derrubando no chão.

- Ai... - Eu sussurro por baixo delas.

- Amiga que bom que você ta aqui! - Bella diz toda feliz, nem ligando para o meu estado.

- Eu não acredito que você esta aqui - Rose fala sorrindo - E que ela vai casar com Edward, fala sério Edward!

Rose sempre preferiu os músculos de Emmett, não que Edward fique muito atrás, meu irmão tem tudo em cima.

- Mas eu vou casar - Bella responde com um sorriso que ameaçava rasgar seu rosto.

- Isso não quer dizer nada - Rose diz olhando pro lado.

- Liga não, Belinha. Isso tem cara do monstro verde (inveja) - Eu digo alto suficiente para Rose ouvir, a mesma me olha indignada enquanto Bella e eu estávamos rindo da cara dela. Então ela fala toda acarolada.

- Olhe só isso, então - Ela dá um sorriso vitorioso e mostra mão esquerda pra gente. Sabe quando ta tocando aquelas músicas e o disco risca parando a musica abruptamente? Tipo, foi algo assim que aconteceu e nós duas congelamos. Que merda é essa? Ela era casada?

- MENINAS! - Emmett grita para nós três, quando ele chega vê três mulheres se encarando congeladas. Então ele levanta a mão esquerda pra abanar minha cara e uma luz reflete ali. Eu olho com atenção e vejo uma aliança. Eu arregalo meus olhos ainda mais e fico cutucando Bella ao mesmo tempo que viro a cabeça das aliança de Emmett para a de Rose.

- Com quem você casou? - Bella pergunta ao ver as alianças dos dois, ela tava tão chocada quanto eu.

- Er... - Rose abre a boca e depois fecha.

- Comigo - Emmett responde enquanto tira as malas das minhas mãos.

Então, fiquei com uma baita raiva dela e Bella também, já que eu via lagrimas se formando nos olhos dela. Eu sei! Ela chora quando ta com raiva, isso é bizarro! Voltando... Eu aceito ela casar, casar com **meu** irmão, mas...

- VOCÊ NÃO ME CHAMOU PRA ORGANIZAR A FESTA? - Eu berrei no meio do aeroporto, **todo mundo** olha pra mim - Desculpe, eu sei que não se deve lavar roupa suja em lugares públicos - Eu digo com um sorriso amarelo e arrasto Rose e Bella pra fora do aeroporto enquanto Emmett fica lá atrás tentando carregar minhas malas - Rosalie Lilian Hale er... Cullen! Você se atreve a não nos chamar para o seu casamento? E ainda me não me chamar pra organizar o casório? - Eu estou completamente revoltada e Bella é quem está mais controlada, ela sempre foi boa nisso, fala.

- Quando? - Juro que achei que Rose ia se cagar nas calças, nós duas (Bella e eu) sabemos assustar as pessoas. Ainda mais quando Bella só diz uma única palavra e faz a pessoa querer se desmanchar em lágrimas e pedir perdão ao mesmo tempo.

-Não foi planejado, foi em Las Vegas e... - Ela começa a tagarelar mas Bella interrompe repetindo _naquele_ tom.

- _Quando?_

- Ha... Bom... - Ela fala timidamente e bem baixinho - Três meses atrás - Mas foi o suficiente para nós ouvirmos, eu prendo a respiração e sinto que estou começando a tremer. Eu me viro e vejo Emmett se aproximando, eu percebo o sorriso besta e apaixonado que ele dirige a sua mulher, mas ele para aonde está quando olha para mim, eu sei que devo estar com o rosto duro e tremendo forte, ele sabe o que isso significa, então vira para o lado e começa a andar rápido para o carro dele como se não tivesse visto nada.

- EMMETT CULLEN! - Eu berro e saio correndo atrás dele, que está em seu Jeep - Você foi a minha casa a _dois meses_ atrás e já era casado com uma das minhas melhores amigas, como se atreve a não me contar? - Acredita que aquele desgraçado ainda tentou me peitar?

- E?

- Como assim "E"? Você tinha que ter me contado como um bom fofoqueiro que você é. Era seu dever me contar - Eu digo batendo pé.

- Eu não sou fofoqueiro- Ele diz indignado.

- É sim - Eu retruco.

- Sou não.

- É sim.

- NÃO!

- Uma vez Rose foi pega pelo diretor no armário de vassouras com uma revista de homem pelado. Ela contou para Bella e eu super envergonhada, e depois descobri você dentro do meu armário ouvindo tudo. No dia seguinte toda a escola sabia e não foi Bella ou eu quem espalhou - Emmett fez o que sempre faz quando não tem o que falar: fez cara de indiferença, cruzou os braços e deu de ombros.

Ao que parece Rose conhecia o significado dessa reação, assim como todo mundo. Ela abriu a boca indignada.

- Você não fez isso. - Ela se aproximou dele com os punhos fechados e estranhamente o céu ficou mais nublado e se ouviu um trovão ao fundo.

**Bella P.O.V**

Deu um medão da Rose agora.

- E também teve aquela vez que você espalhou para o colégio que Bella foi pega com o Dan em uma arvore atrás do colégio. Detalhe que você fez questão de lembrar _"Eles estavam quase sem camadas de roupas os separando" - _Ela engrossou a voz imitando o Emmett. Espera aí... Oi?

Mentira que ele fez isso.

- Cê' ta brincando comigo, né Alice?- Eu falei olhando para Emmett que não sabia para quem olhar com mais pavor. Rose ou eu.

- Não to não - Ela disse com um sorrisinho de lado - Teve também aquela vez que ele...

- Ok! Eu assumo que minha língua é um pouco solta, e... - Ele dizia e todo atrapalhado, mas Rose tampou a boca dele.

- Alice continue o que ia dizer - Alice fez uma cara de coitada ao se lembrar do que ele tinha falado, ai meu Deus! Será que foi ele que espalhou _aquele _boato?

- Bom lembra aquela vez que falaram sobre nós três nos reunimos a cada duas semanas pra _conhecer_ o corpo uma da outra? - Puts, eu nunca vou esquecer isso. Um garoto teve a cara de pau de convidar nós três para uma suruba, Edward e Emmett voaram da mesa para o garoto em questão de segundos. Jasper não, por que o cara aprontou tanto quando era criança que assim que entramos para o ginásio foi mandado para o colégio interno. Edward e Emmett foram apenas aos quinze anos.

E nós ficamos sozinhas no colégio. É claro que Rose e eu víamos Emmett durante as férias frequentemente, já Edward não era tão freqüente assim, ele sempre viajava por isso ele e eu éramos mais conhecidos, do que amigos e ontem acabamos nos reconhecendo... Mas isso é historia pra outra hora.

O que interessa é que eu senti meu rosto ficar quente, muito quente. Rose ao meu lado estava que nem estátua então ela piscou acordando do transe e eu realmente acho que seria possível Emmett pegar fogo ali mesmo tamanho o ódio que o olhar dela emanava.

- Não. Se. Aproxime. Do. Meu. Quarto. - Ela disse entre os dentes. Respirei fundo controlando meus nervos, se eu voasse nele provavelmente me machucaria antes.

- Emmett... Apenas me aguarde por que vai ter vingança - Ele olhou pra mim por meio segundo antes de um vento passar e bagunçar o meu cabelo e um raio cair lá longe. Que droga! Isso vai acabar com minha pose "Tenha medo"

**Emmett P.O.V**

Ai Jesus! Quase me mijei agora, Bella tava parecendo uma bruxa de filme de terror bem macabro. E Rose quase me fez chorar agora, eu não posso mais me aproximar do quarto dela, codinome para: Eu quero que você se aproxime para eu te arrancar os braços e a língua.

Eu sei! Eu conheço bem essas três. O trio do mal.

Mas que porra! Esse céu assustador não ta ajudando.

- T-ta. Vamos? - Eu disse gaguejando. As três empinaram os narizes e espremeram lá atrás.

Eu fiquei com medo (óbvio). Eu realmente não quero essas três atrás de mim. Vai que elas tiram um punhal da bolsa e me atacam? Não! Rose me ama demais pra isso...

Alice jamais sujaria sua roupa com meu sangue.

E Bella não tem coordenação o suficiente para me acertar.

Depois disso relaxei um pouco.

O que me deixou quase dormindo de tão relaxado foi Alice olhar pra Bella com uma ponta de raiva enquanto elas cochichavam.

**Alice P.O.V**

- Agora eu quero saber... Como? - Eu perguntei para Bella e Rose começou a rir - Que foi?

- Eu lembro dos dois chegando na minha casa ontem, acredita que os dois estavam_ fingindo_ um para o outro que estavam bêbados? - Eu olhei para Bella como se a mesma tivesse três cabeças e ela ficou vermelha.

- Era mais fácil se abrir com a bebida, só que a bebida não fez efeito - Eu imagino que os dois não beberam nem um pingo de álcool, e acharam que tinham bebido. Eu só conheço duas pessoas que fariam isso no mundo: Bella e Edward, não por não conhecer as bebidas (acredite os dois já beberam muuuito), mas por que são distraídos facilmente, teve uma vez que Bella ficou bêbada e nem se tocou de como.

- Mas ainda não me respondeu... Como? - Eu insisti era duro confessar mas... Emmett não era o único fofoqueiro, eu amava uma fofoca.

- Bom, descobri que era corna - Fiz cara de indignada, eu nem sequer sabia que ela tinha algum namorado, mas deixei isso pra mais tarde. - Então resolvi afogar as mágoas, fui a um show em um bar de caráter suspeito e acabei esbarrando no Edward, literalmente, vocês me conhecem (Rose e eu reviramos os olhos) quando ia cair pra trás e ele me segurou, acredita que ele me reconheceu na hora? - Bella sempre se achou comum demais, coisa super besta, mas tudo bem - E ai eu acabei o reconhecendo e ficamos conversando e ele confessou que também havia sido corno - Eu fiquei ainda mais indignada. Meu irmão tava namorando e eu não sabia! - Conversa vai, conversa vem e tomamos algumas, o pior é que meu namorado me traiu com a namorada de Edward e...

- Espera, como vocês descobriram isso? - Eu perguntei confusa.

- Simples, os dois apareceram na nossa mesa pra zombar da gente e no meio da coisa, falamos que estávamos juntos e bom eu pulei nele taquei um beijão - Ela suspirou lembrando e eu? Tava sorrindo toda encantada, queria ter visto isso, Bella pulando em alguem deve ser espetacular! - Ele retribui com mais entusiasmo que eu e quando terminamos, nem nos tocamos que tínhamos platéia, nos encaramos e nos beijamos de novo então saímos do lugar com uma garrafa de alguma bebida ai - Rose a interrompeu falando.

- A embalagem dizia uma coisa e o interior era guaraná - Eu ri nessa hora.

- Bebemos e achamos que estávamos bêbados e fomos andando até a casa dos Cullen, que era a mais próxima, Rose abriu a porta e... - Rose a interrompeu novamente

- Os dois estavam apoiados um no outro cantando uma musica aí do Lulu Santos, enquanto eu pegava a garrafa e cheirava. Eu falei para eles que aquilo era guaraná e que eles não estavam bêbados, eles ficaram eretos na mesma hora e começaram a falar que isso explicava o motivo de eles não se sentirem bêbados, então entrei de novo em casa super entediada - Aí Bella começou a contar de novo.

- Resolvemos dar uma volta e começamos a falar sobre a família, o que tinha acontecido com todos, então ele me perguntou o que eu senti quando nos beijamos eu acabei tropeçando em uma... uma... - Ela parecia relutante em falar então eu dei meu olhar e ela falou completamente envergonhada – Moeda - Eu mordi meu lábio para não rir e Rose levou a mão na boca - Eu bati minha cabeça em uma árvore ali e ele veio correndo ver se eu estava bem. Como eu estava completamente confusa por causa da batida, falei: "Me senti maravilhosamente bem", eu estava me referindo ao beijo e ele ficou confuso, por isso completei"Sobre o beijo idiota, ai... " - Ela sorriu se lembrando do momento, minha amiga caiu de quatro pelo meu mano **(Hey! O que eu disse sobre pensar besteiras?)** - Então ele me pegou no colo e me colocou em um banco do parque e falou pra eu não sair dali. Uma hora e meia depois achei que ele tava curtindo com a minha cara, então ele apareceu me beijou e eu me derreti - Ela deu uma risadinha - Foi aí que ele me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei - Ela terminou o relato com aquele brilho de felicidade nos olhos.

- Ai que lindo amiga - Eu falei abraçando ela e depois olhei pra ela com uma ponta de raiva - Mas precisava marcar o casório daqui uma semana?

- O dia estava amanhecendo então resolvemos passar na igreja e ver que dia estava disponível. O padre disse que tinha uma vaga daqui uma semana. Edward marcou antes mesmo que eu pudesse piscar. Fiquei fula da vida, mas não iria desmarcar, eu realmente quero me casar com ele o mais rápido possível - Ela disse meio pensativa.

- Uma loucura de amor, não? - Rose perguntou a ela. De alguma forma ela compreendia e... Claro que compreendia ela fez mesma coisa, casou em _Las Vegas_. Então me ocorreu uma coisa.

- Você duas estão se casando com os meus irmãos - As duas apenas acenam a cabeça – E quanto a mim? Não sou muito fã de cometer incesto, mas não quero ficar solteirona.

- Alice você tem 23 anos, como vai ficar solteirona nessa idade? - Bella sempre tinha que dar um fim ao meu drama com a lógica, isso era um saco!

- Além do mais você não tem outro irmão - Rose acrescentou divertida e eu apenas encarei ela.

- Mas você tem, Rose - Bella falou com um sorrisinho.

- O que? Jasper? - Eu perguntei querendo rir. Tipo, eu não vejo o Jasper a séculos. Mas eu me lembro que ele judiava de mim antes dele ir para o colégio interno e nas férias ele nunca vinha pra Forks. Rose ficava metade das férias aqui e as outras ia passar com o irmão em outra cidade com algum parente. De qualquer forma duvido que Jasper tenha virado um cara legal pelo menos em relação a mim. Ele nunca foi com a minha cara, e eu nunca entendi isso. Ele se dava bem com Rose e Bella, mas comigo virava outra pessoa, o garoto que adorava aprontar com Deus e o mundo, aprontou tanto que os pais o colocaram em um colégio interno para onde Edward e Emmett foram depois.

Rose bateu o punho na outra mão e disse.

- Boa Bella! Alice, você desencalha com Jasper - E eu? Bom eu ri muito.

- Gente vocês se lembram da nossa relação quando criança? Ele me odiava! Duvido que isso tenha mudado - As duas trocam olhares cheios de segredo - O que vocês sabem? - Eu estreito os olhos.

- Nada não - As duas falaram ao mesmo tempo e antes que eu possa obrigá-las a falar, Bella acrescenta - Então como vai ser o meu casório.

Ela tocou no assunto que me fez esquecer até quem eu era.

- Eu já to cheia de idéias - Eu disse sentido meus olhos brilharem então eu começo a quicar nos banco toda empolgada - Vai ser inovador, nós precisamos correr por que tipo: _Nós temos menos de uma semana _- Eu falei irritada a ultima parte.

- Vai brigar com teu irmão - Bella respondeu dando de ombros.

- Eu vou precisar da ajuda de todos os Cullen, Hale e Swan - Eu olhei as duas que concordaram com a cabeça - Bella vamos ver seu vestido primeiro, vamos à loja ainda hoje - Eram apenas oito da manhã em Forks. - Vamos também ver se dá tempo de ver as decorações, os doces e os convites, que tal sairmos às nove? - Eu perguntei olhando o relógio, nós estávamos parando na frente da minha antiga casa.

- Ta ótimo, nós ajudamos você a arrumar as coisas pra ser mais rápida - Bella disse olhando Emmett (a mula de carga) pegar minha malas que não tinham nada de pequena. Assim que entramos em casa vejo Bella ser atacada por Edward.

- Oi, amor - Ele diz todo bobo depois de dar um beijo daqueles.

- Oi, querido - Ela responde com um sorriso maior que o dele. Ow... Os dois estão bestamente apaixonados. Eu odeio ser estraga prazer mais eu tenho que soltar os cachorros no Edward.

- Hey, eu acho você dois incrivelmente lindos e juntos, mas... - Eu disse me aproximando dos dois pombinhos e grito para Edward - PRECISAVA MARCAR O CASAMENTO PARA DAQUI A **UMA** SEMANA? - Edward me olha meio que em choque, mas infelizmente medo é algo que eu nunca pus nele.

Bella, Rose e Emmett começaram a tossir escondendo o riso e eu continuei.

- Edward, eu sou ótima no que faço, e faço com rapidez, mas uma semana já é pedir pra fazer um milagre - Ele abre a boca pra falar, mas eu sou mais rápida. - Mas como eu sou uma ótima melhor amiga, e por que a outra me apunhalou pelas costas não me deixando organizar o casamento - Olho irritada pra Rose, que fingiu que não é com ela - Eu vou realizar esse milagre, mas vai ser do meu jeito e ai de você se reclamar.

- Se fudeo, Edward - Uma voz desconhecida, para mim, disse. Quem é esse?

**Rose P.O.V**

Jasper verbalizou o que todos nós pensávamos naquele momento. Ele chegou por trás de Edward dando um tapão nas costas do mesmo, que se fosse em mim me estatelava no chão, mas Edward era forte e nem fez efeito nele.

Alice olhou pra Jasper como se não o conhecesse.

- Quem é o loiro? - Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha pra ela e fez cara de coitado.

- Não sabe quem eu sou? - Ele falou todo dramático e Alice apenas balançou a cabeça - Como você pode não reconhecer o cara que grudou chiclete no seu cabelo? Aquele que te empurrou no escorregador e fez você quebrar o braço? Aquele que te fez comer cola? Queimar o dedo no ferro de passar? - Eu sei, Jasper _a-d-o-r-a-v-a_ Alice quando criança. Ela ficou pálida e gaguejou.

- J-j-ja-a - Quando ela começou todo mundo achou que ela reconheceu até ela termina o nome - C-ck... Jack?

- Quem é Jack?- Todos perguntaram.

- Ué, ele - Ela apontou para Jasper - Certo?

- Você sabe que o nome do meu irmão não é Jack - Eu disse indignada, ela tinha acabado de falar dele no carro.

- Ai meu Deus! Você é o Jasper? - Ela disse meio vermelha... WHAT? Alice ta corando? Cadê a câmera?

- Emmett me empresta a filmadora - E meu amorzinho tira uma filmadora do pescoço. Eu perguntei por que ele carregava isso no pescoço e ele falou "Nunca se sabe quando vamos ter algum momento inesquecível" Agora eu entendo o que ele quer dizer.

**Alice P.O.V**

Ai que vergooonha! Eu confundi o irmão da Rose com outro vizinho que me atormentava, _Jack! _*diz nome com desprezo* Só que esse me atormentou quando eu viajava para a casa da minha avó.

Eu dou um sorriso amarelo e sinto um calor estranho na minha cara, mas não ligo.

- Jack era um idiota que me atormentava quando ia para a casa da vovó - Edward fez cara de quem se lembrava.

- Ah é! Lembra daquela vez que você sofreu uma contusão por que o garoto tacou um galho na tua cabeça? - Eu apenas aceno me lembrando disso, foi horrível.

- Mas ele fez tudo que eu fiz? - Jasper perguntou. Ele tava mudado isso era óbvio, agora entendo o olhar daquelas duas.

- Na verdade não, mas tudo que você falou era sobre alguém que me atormentava, e eu não me toquei - Eu respondi ainda encolhida aquele calor no rosto passou, graças a Deus.

- Bom, já que você não me reconheceu de imediato deixe eu me apresentar formalmente - Ele disse brincalhão, pois eu já sabia quem ele era - Meu nome é Jasper Hale, prazer - Ele estende a mão para mim.

- Prazer Alice Cullen - Eu disse sorrindo e apertando a mão, eu senti algo estranho quando o toquei, mas eu conhecia essa sensação sempre que tocava nele quando criança sentia isso, nunca entendi o por que.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Ela estava tão encantadora quanto sempre foi. O que me machucou foi ela não me reconhecer, será que todos aqueles anos atormentando ela não a fizeram me marcar na sua vida? Eu tentava reprimir a vontade de elogiar ela, ou de puxá-la para um abraço.

Sim! Eu, Jasper Hale, era apaixonado por Alice Cullen.

E a única que sabia desse fato estava olhando pra mim, como se disse-se "Seu idiota, você tem uma chance com ela. Lute!"

Eu sei. Bella Swan, futuramente Cullen, sabia disso. Como? Deixe-me contar.

_Na época tínhamos 16 (Bella) e 17 (eu) e foi uma das raras vezes que eu vim pra cá, Alice estava viajando e Bella tinha ido dormir lá em casa. Rose e eu sempre nos damos bem, minha irmã tinha um gênio forte, mas nos adorávamos e Bella sempre foi uma boa amiga, então nós três estávamos falando um bando de merda e Rose resolveu fazer brigadeiro e nos deixou no quarto sozinhos continuamos a conversa e foi quando eu fui ao banheiro que aconteceu..._

_Bella resolveu mexer na internet e deu grito quando o plano de fundo do meu computador apareceu. Eu congelei ao ver ela olhando pra tela, desde criança eu era apaixonado por Alice, mas era besta o suficiente para não saber disso. E eu não sabia por que, mas queria chamar atenção dela para mim, então resolvi fazer isso da pior maneira possível: judiando dela. Depois de entrar pro colégio interno (e militar) comecei a compreender as coisas e por mais que me arrependesse de ter feito o que fiz, acho que pelo menos tinha realmente chamado a atenção dela._

_Voltando a cena Bella me olhou de boca aberta:_

_- Você gosta dela? - Eu respirei fundo e fui até ela, no computador aparecia uma foto de Alice que peguei escondido de Rose. De repente se ouve um ruído de algo quebrando lá embaixo._

_- EU TO BEM - Rose gritou, mas eu ignorei e disse:_

_- Na verdade sou apaixonado por ela - Bella fechou a boca e me olhou confusa e então eu vi compreensão no olhar dela._

_- Por isso fazia aquilo com ela? Só pra chamar a atenção? - Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça me sentando na cama envergonhado – Homens. - Ela disse revirando os olhos - Mas me conta. - Ela me disse se sentando ao meu lado._

_- Quando eu me toquei o sentimento já estava lá e ela já me odiava - Eu falei em tom baixo, senti Bella me abraçar pelos ombros._

_- Ela não te odeia na verdade acha que __**você**__ a odeia - Ela disse e eu olhei incrédulo pra ela - Mas faz tanto tempo que não se vêem._

_- Eu sei - Digo frustrado e depois desato a falar - No começo pensei que o sentimento ia embora, se passou um ano nisso. Então resolvi parar de esperar e me obrigar a esquecer isso. Foi ai que virei um galinha - Eu disse me lembrando das coisas - Se passaram três anos nisso até Emmett e Edward chegarem ao colégio e sempre me falarem de vocês, e eu acabei desistindo de tentar esquecer. Por mais que tentasse a sensação tava ali como a chama de uma vela e por mais que eu tentasse assoprar e esquecer, eu não conseguia - Eu disse olhando pra baixo e eu ouvi um fungar ao meu lado, Bella estava em lágrimas._

_- Oh Jasper - Ela me abraçou e eu senti um pouco do peso sair de cima de mim. Agora entendia por que as mulheres adoravam desabafar - Desculpe se eu to chorando, mas é que Alice tem tanta sorte e nem sabe disso._

_- Não fala isso - Eu disse e sequei as lágrimas dela. Ela podia não saber e nem Edward, mas eu podia ver que havia algo ali, era algo sutil, porém estava ali - Você também tem essa sorte - Ela me olhou confusa - Um dia você vai saber, acredite em mim - Ela assentiu._

Naquele dia Rose foi pro hospital com queimaduras de primeiro grau e também desde aquele dia Bella virou praticamente meu "padre", eu me confessava com ela. Bella também sempre me mandava noticias de Alice. O que a revoltava é que Alice e eu nunca conseguimos nos rever, o destino nunca nos deu oportunidade. Enquanto isso eu realmente tentei seguir em frente.

Namorei algumas garotas, tive casos, assim como todos nós, mas sempre foi a mesma coisa, quando eu falava ou pensava nelas não sentia uma sensação de estar completo. Sempre tentava encontrar Alice nelas, sempre ficava com alguém que tinha algo em comum com ela, os olhos, o sorriso ou o jeito super animado.

E agora eu to aqui na frente dela apertado sua mão e sentindo aquilo que eu sempre senti quando tocava ela a vários anos atrás. Idiota, eu sei! Coisa de gay? Eu sei! Mas... Eu me sentia tão bem, que eu não ligava.

- Cara, isso vai pro youtube - Rose disse com uma filmadora na mão... Da onde a loira louca arranjou aquilo?

- Da onde saiu essa câmera? - Eu perguntei espantado.

- Emmett - Ela respondeu.

- E o que vai pro youtube? Jasper se apresentando pra mim? - Alice disse divertida mas o sorriso dela se apagou do rosto com o que Rose disse:

- Não, você corando pela primeira vez na vida - Alice olhou pra ela e depois tomou a câmera da mão de Rose.

- E-e-eu corei? - Ela perguntou chocada olhando para o vídeo. Eu não entendi. Mas achei que ela ficou mais linda vermelha, mas sou suspeito pra falar afinal eu a amo - OMG! Eu **nunca** corei, espera! Aquela sensação quente no rosto era isso? - Bella e Rose acenam com a cabeça tentando não cair na gargalhada com a cara de Alice.

- PIGUTINHA! - Carlisle gritou da porta da cozinha e abriu os braços.

- PAPITO! - Ela correu pra ele e os dois se esmagaram em um abraço.

- Snif... *nariz fungando falsamente* Eu pensei que minha filha ao menos abraçaria a mãe primeiro, mas nããão em vez disso ela correu para os braços do traste do pai - Esme chegou com a mão no peito totalmente dramática - Deus! Como a vida é injusta! Eu carreguei por nove meses, troquei fraudas, fiz dormir, dei verduras e ela me trata assim.

- Você não me carregou por nove meses, foi por oito - Alice disse se aproximando da mãe.

- Desde a barriga já era impaciente - Edward disse alto.

Alice olhou para Edward, furiosa e se aproximou dele, pulou e deu um belo tapa na cabeça dele.

- AIII! Alice isso dói - Edward disse esfregando a cabeça.

- Isso é por ter marcado a data do casamento daqui a uma semana - Então ela deu um murro na boca do estômago dele. Ele arregalou os olhos e a dor deve ter sido tanta que nem se quer conseguiu soltar algum som - Isso foi por não ter pedido Bella em casamento _antes _- Então foi a parte mais hilária: Ela deu um chute na **bunda** dele - E isso foi pelo comentário completamente desnecessário - Então ela deu um abraço nele - E isso por se casar, ainda mais com minha amiga.

_Acho_ que Edward já tinha passado do limite com Alice. Eu, como um bom amigo sentei e me bati mentalmente por não ter feito pipoca antes. Enquanto isso rolava, Bella tirava fotos no celular e Rose filmava tudo. A página do youtube dos Cullen faria sucesso.

- MEU DEUS! EU SENTI SAUDADE DE TODOS VOCÊS - Alice gritou abrindo os braços e todo mundo se olhou.

- ABRAÇO EM GRUPO - Emmett gritou e todo mundo (inclusive eu) pulamos na Alice, literalmente.

Ficamos ali por alguns momentos até Alice sacudi os braços desesperadamente e soltarmos ela.

**Edward P.O.V**

Depois de quase matarmos aquele projeto muito mal feito de gente. Minha irmã possuída pegou as amigas e minha mãe e as arrastou para o andar de cima com as malas. Tava demorando para irem fofocar.

- Então vai ser enforcado Edward! - Emmett disse sorrindo me dando uns tapas nas costas. Então ele acrescentou algo que eu nunca pensei que ouviria dele - Você tem tanta sorte cara.

- Sorte?

- O casamento é muito bom - Ele disse sorrindo com os olhos desfocados. O que..? Ah é! Ele agora é casado com a Rose.

- Agora o único solteiro de nós é o nosso Jasper - Carlisle disse zombador para Jasper.

- Como vai a tal Maria? - Eu perguntei não falava com ele havia séculos e a última namorada que eu soube foi a tal de Maria. Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

- Por que ta me perguntando de uma ex-namorada de três anos atrás - Eu falei que era muito tempo que não falava com ele?

- Foi a ultima que eu soube sua - Disse dando de ombros.

- Bom agora que ele se mudou de volta para cá não a problemas em saber as últimas dele - Emmett disse - Aliás, me conta essa historia de voltar a Forks - Emmett sempre foi meio fofoqueiro.

- Fácil!- Jasper disse empolgado, empolgado demais - Eu fiz faculdade, me formei, comecei a trabalhar e quando surgiu uma oportunidade no emprego de me mudar para cá dei tudo de mim e agora estou aqui - Ele terminou tudo com os olhos arregalados teatralmente.

- Muito hilário - Emmett disse emburrado.

- Edward também se mudou pra cá - Ele retrucou.

- Mais isso foi a um ano - Emmett respondeu e Jasper me olhou bravo.

- Morou durante um ano na mesma cidade que Bella e só quando voltou e te dou um empurrão é que você toma atitude?

- Eu namorava a Sarah.

- Até ante ontem e então você ficou noivo da Bella - Carlisle disse - Finalmente meus filhos tomaram jeito.

- Não contaria com isso - Jasper falou.

- Eu também não - Carlisle confessa - Só queria ser otimista.

**Esme P.O.V**

- Eu preciso dizer o quanto eu estou feliz por agora todas nós fazermos oficialmente parte da mesma família? - Perguntei olhando pras melhores amigas da minha filha que agora seriam minhas filhas.

- Não precisa dizer nada Esme - Rose disse animada - Eu to super feliz. Eu nunca imaginei que seriamos mesmo uma família - A loira foi correndo pra cama de Alice e começou a pular.

- E Alice que vexame foi aquele de não reconhecer o Jazz? - Bella perguntou sentando no chão.

- Você o que? - Eu falei revoltada. Jasper era um garoto de ouro e que aparentemente tem um interesse em Alice, eu não sou cega! Vi como ele ficou quando falaram que Alice estava vindo pra cá.

- Foi mal calculado só isso - Alice respondeu rapidamente - Hey! Eu contei a última?

- Não! - Rose, Bella e eu, nos sentamos na cama e dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou me mudar de volta - Ela disse pulando.

- HAAAAAAAAAA! - Gritamos ao mesmo tempo de felicidade e Alice pulou na cama.

POF.

Todas acabamos caindo da cama no meio do bafafá por causa do barulho da porta sendo arrombada.

Eu levantei a cabeça e vi meu marido lindo e loiro em pose de caratê.

- Que merda você ta fazendo Carlisle? - Eu perguntei.

- Bella!/Rose! - Meus meninos invadiram o quarto.

- Elas estão vivas? - Jasper perguntou olhando para o quarto assustado.

- Eu acho que estou entre a vida e a morte aqui em baixo - Foi aí que percebi que eu estava sentada na minha filhinha linda.

Jasper entrou no cômodo e me ofereceu a mão. Eu fiquei maravilhada, por que o Carlisle não tava fazendo isso? Eu olhei pra ele e a coisa tava naquela pose estranha de caratê e olhava par todos os cantos do quarto como se um canguru verde-limão com bolinhas vermelhas fosse pular e atacá-lo.

- Ai... - Alice murmurou e Jasper se apressou em ajudá-la.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Ele perguntou.

- Nada! Nós estávamos comemorando o fato de que eu vou me mudar de volta - Alice disse toda feliz nem parecia que tinha sido esmagada por três mulheres...

- HAAAAAAAAAAA! - Carlisle gritou de felicidade. Edward e Emmett não fizeram isso, afinal eles tinham senso de... Esquece o que eu disse eles estão pulando juntos agarrados.

- Minha família toda aqui - Carlisle diz completamente feliz - Eu me sinto mais novo!

Todo mundo olhou pra ele um instante e então saiu do quarto.

**Edward P.O.V**

Depois de quatro dias agitados consegui ficar a sós com Bella. Alice parecia ter tomado cafeína demais nos últimos dias, finalmente podia ficar um pouco em paz. Bella e eu estávamos sentados na grama bem escondidos na praça, apenas relaxando e...

- EDWARD! - Jasper gritou, o engraçado é que ele estava do nosso lado.

- Você sabe que não precisa gritar, certo? - Eu perguntei olhando feio para ele.

- Tanto faz - Ele disse dando de ombros - Alice está histérica te procurando, meu conselho: Corra e peça perdão por ter feito ela te procurar.

Jasper era bom em entender as pessoas, por isso não hesitei em dar um beijo na Bella (que está se divertindo bastante nos últimos dias) e sai correndo atrás da minha _querida_ irmã.

- O que foi Alice? - Eu perguntei ofegante, ela se virou para mim com um sorriso demoníaco, aquilo me alertou que coisa boa não estava por vir.

- Edward, conheça Ronald - Ela apontou para um cara com o cabelo todo liso e pintado, que pelas roupas entregava a falta masculinidade dele - Ele vai fazer seu smoking para o casamento.

Eu dei um sorriso amarelo para ele e arrastei Alice para um canto do quarto e sussurrei:

- Alice, eu pensei que íamos comprar o smoking já que não temos muito tempo – A diaba em pessoa deu um sorrisinho doce.

- Maninho, o Ronald é o mais rápido de Port Angeles, seu smoking estará pronto em menos de dois dias.

- Como você conseguiu isso? - Eu perguntei desconfiado.

- Paguei o triplo - Ela disse prontamente - Agora vamos.

- Eddie! Eu posso te chamar assim, né? - Ele me perguntou e acrescentou antes que eu dissesse "Não" - Obrigado, amore. Agora vamos fazer as medidas desse corpitio que o bom e generoso Deus te deu.

Traduzindo o que ele disse: _Eu vou passar a mão em __**tudo**__!_

**Jasper P.O.V**

Depois que Edward saiu correndo, eu me sentei ao lado de Bella.

- Você sabia, não é? - Ela perguntou dando um sorriso de leve e olhando para frente.

- Sabia do que? - Eu me fiz de desentendido.

- _"Você também tem essa sorte. Um dia você vai saber, acredite em mim" _- Ela reproduziu exatamente o que disse naquele dia - Por que você não nos ajudou antes? - Ela disse brava, mulher é um ser bizarro.

- Eu pensei que vocês não precisassem da minha ajuda – Eu me justifiquei.

- E apenas naquele dia você resolveu nos ajudar? Sabia que e a gente podia ter ficado junto a séculos? - Ela disse naquele tom bravo.

- Me desculpe, eu lá vou ter culpa de que vocês são lentos? - Eu disse sorrindo, Bella ficava hilária com raiva e tanto mais estabanada.

- Lentos não! - Ela falou apontando o dedo pra mim - Apenas... Distraídos.

- Ahã - Eu disse em tom de zombador - Sério. Achar que ficou bêbado quando na verdade bebia guaraná é demais, até pra vocês – Eu comecei a rir.

- Quer parar não é engraçado - Ela disse tentado conter o riso.

- Admita! - Eu falei entre as risadas.

- Ok, ok, ok. - Ela disse e começou a rir - Somos um bando de idiotas.

- Me inclua fora dessa - Eu respondi.

- Não incluo não, você é tão idiota quanto Edward e eu - Ela me respondeu e eu fiquei indignado - Você fica falando da gente, mas cadê que você tomou alguma atitude em relação a Alice? - Ela tinha me pegado dessa vez.

- Eu... Eu... - Gaguejei tentando arranjar uma desculpa - Eu estou fazendo as coisas lentamente - E era verdade as coisas entre Alice e eu estavam melhorando nos últimos dias estávamos começando a ser amigos, mas eu queria mais.

Pelo canto do olho vi Bella pegar o celular e discar.

- Que merda você...? - Antes que eu pudesse terminar.

- Alô? Alice? Vem relaxar aqui no parque comigo e com Jasper - Enquanto dizia isso ela lançava um sorrisinho sacana pra mim - Edward ta nas mãos do Ronald? Passa pra ele. Oi Ronald, eu vou confiar que você não vá passar _muito_ as mãos no meu noivo. Sim, chute a Alice daí, obrigada.

Ela desligou tranquilamente e se virou para mim sorrindo.

- Alice está vindo, pergunte se ela quer carona para ir ao bar hoje a noite - Eu abri minha boca em um "O", então eu fiz uma pergunta nada a ver.

- Não passar _muito_ a mão no Edward? - Ela deu um sorriso pra mim, a garota sabia o que eu tava fazendo.

- Ele ta fazendo o smoking dele, pra tirar medida ele vai ter que tocar nele, então é pra ele não abusar muito. Agora... - Do nada Bella agarrou minha gola e disse - É melhor você oferecer a maldita carona para Alice, senão eu boto a boca no trombone e filhinho tu se ferra bonito.

Eu me assustei agora, Bella não era um padre jamais fez voto de guardar tudo que eu falo em segredo, ela podiamuito bem falar tudo, impulsiva do jeito que é.

- Oi gente linda - Alice chegou toda saltitante, eu adorava esse jeito.

- Oi Lice - Bella cumprimentou, eu fiquei que nem um idiota olhando para Alice até que Bella me deu uma cotovelada.

- Ai... Quer dizer oi! - Eu fiz meu melhor sorriso amarelo, o sorriso de Alice vacilou um pouco.

**Alice P.O.V**

Jasper com esse sorriso amarelo não me convence, ele ainda me odeia! Mas por que? Poxa... Eu tava começando a adorar ele, e depois de agora percebo que ele não quer ser meu amigo, o que há de errado comigo?

- Oi... - Eu digo nervosa, Bella me puxou pra sentar entre eles.

- Então como vão as coisas do casamento? - Bella perguntou.

- A decoração está acertada, o buffet também, ainda hoje eu estava lá aprovando o cardápio.

- Por que Bella não foi com você? - O loiro que me odeia perguntou curioso.

- Ela estava ocupada, provando o vestido que compramos na hora.

- Espera aí vocês compraram o vestido da Bella, mas para o Edward... - Ele começou a pergunta, mas eu o interrompi.

- O da Bella é um vestido, muito mais demorado pra se mandar fazer e Edward _merecia_ o smoking - Eu controlei meu riso do mal, a cara do Edward quando viu o Ronald, foi lindo de se ver.

- Eu já cuidei dos convites, o fotógrafo já foi contratado - Bella começou a listar o que tinha feito da minha lista de obrigações para ela.

- E você, Jasper? - Eu perguntei, todo mundo tinha algo pra fazer.

- Já achei os músicos, o casamento civil já foi marcado, eu fui lá hoje com Edward. E as alianças vão ser compradas amanhã com Edward.

- Ok - Eu tirei a lista e marquei o que já tinha feito - Rose já contratou o cabeleireiro, vai te arrastar amanhã para o shopping para comprar lingerie, ela também já escolheu as lembrançinhas para os convidados... - Eu disse pra mim mesma a última parte.

- Emmett esta vendo tudo para a lua de mel - Jasper falou para mim - O pessoal que organizará as mesas para a festa na mansão já foram contratados e o carro que vai levar os noivos já foi alugado.

- Ótimo, Esme e Carlisle já estão enviando os convites e telefonando pra todos os convidados – Eu coloquei eu marquei tudo na lista - Bella o seu dia de noiva ta marcado pra depois de amanhã e Jasper vai rolar despedida de solteiro? - Eu perguntei.

- Não, os dois decidiram reunir os amigos no bar hoje e só. - Ele respondeu olhando para Bella.

- Vocês dois decidiram isso? - Eu perguntei para ela.

- Bom, Edward e eu somos meio distraídos – Eu levantei as sobrancelhas no "meio" - Então é melhor não arriscar, vai que ficamos bêbados e acabamos pegando outra pessoa.

- Faz sentido - Eu respondi - Jasper não querendo ser chata, mas você pode me ajudar quando o pessoal da decoração chegar? Eu ouvi que os entregadores são muito desagradáveis com mulheres solteiras - Era verdade isso, mas eu queria me aproximar do Jasper, é claro que eu não admitiria isso.

- Tudo bem - Ele olha para algo atrás de mim e eu me viro e vejo Bella sorrindo inocentemente - Alice, você quer carona?

- Oi? - Foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca.

- Carona para ir ao bar hoje, você ainda não tem carro e eu pensei... - Ele tava envergonhado? Não, é só impressão minha.

- O-o-ok - Eu respondi ainda meio surpresa, feliz. Por que raios eu estava com frio na barriga? Ah não! Aquela sensação de quentura no meu rosto de novo.

**Bella P.O.V**

Ow... Ela corando, esses dois vão ficar juntos, to apostando. Depois que ela percebeu que estava corando, saiu correndo dizendo que "Ia cuidar de alguns detalhes e depois ia se arrumar"

- Viu? Foi tão difícil? - Eu perguntei para um Jasper com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

- Ela aceitou... - Ele murmurou, eu revirei os olhos e fui para casa fazer algo útil (lê-se: Dormir).

**Emmett P.O.V**

- Vai Rose - Eu murmurei me escorando na porta do quarto da minha mulher - A gente tem que ir para o bar, eu preciso beber pra afogar as mágoas.

- Que mágoas? - Rose perguntou de dentro do quarto.

- Você me deixar dormindo no tapete da sala nos últimos dias - Eu suspirei dramaticamente e fiz minha melhor voz de tristeza, mulheres sempre se derretiam com essa voz. É o instinto maternal delas.

- Mas que saco, Emmett! - Rose gritou abrindo a porta e me fazendo cair no chão. Talvez Rose tivesse instinto assassino em vez do maternal, isso explicaria tudo - Você fica aí me... me... _Apressando _- Ela falou a ultima palavra dramática como se fosse a pior coisa que eu já tivesse feito.

- Rose, posso fazer uma pergunta indiscreta? - Eu perguntei quando estávamos no carro.

- Fala, macaquinho – De que merda ela me chamou? Balancei a cabeça e me concentrei na pergunta.

- Quando vai vir seu "alerta vermelho"? - Eu perguntei casualmente e ela freou o carro bruscamente.

Ela ficou olhando pra frente e depois deitou a cabeça no volante e começou a murmura algo sobre _"Mentaliza azul... Você é capaz de se controlar... Autocontrole é a palavra" _. Ela respirou fundo duas vezes e se virou pra mim.

- Por que ta me fazendo essa pergunta? - Ela disse desconfiada.

- Curiosidade, sabe? - Eu disse com um sorriso amarelo.

- Bom, ela ta pra vir daqui alguns dias, por que? - Ela falou grossa, adoro mulher grossa! Elas são mais violentas e selvagens, hehehe.

- Nossa, que legal - Eu disse ainda sorrindo amarelo.

- Você não bebeu escondido em casa? - Ela perguntou me olhando estranho.

- Não, eu só estava vendo um documentário hoje e eu descobri que... - Eu parei pra tentar pensar em algo haver com o ciclo menstrual - Que as cadelas menstruam **(n/a: Desculpe interromper a leitura, mas vocês sabiam que eu não sabia disso até ter uma cadela =O?)**

Ela me olhou sem expressão, dois segundos depois jogou os cabelos para o lado e começou a dirigir. Ufa! Agora sei o que ta acontecendo com minha ursinha loira.

Ela ta de TPM! *Momento descobri que o Elvis _morreu_!*

**Jasper P.O.V**

Será que pega mal matar a noiva dias antes do casamento? Por que a Bella ta pedindo, me obrigando a dar carona pra Alice (apesar de ter adorado ela ter aceitado) quando obviamente ela tem algum problema comigo. Por que acho isso? Ela ta olhando pra janela e não se deu o trabalho nem de me responder com uma frase.

**Alice P.O.V**

Ok! Respira, inspira, respira, inspira! Por que eu to com falta de ar? Por que raios eu estou nervosa por estar trancada em um espaço tão pequeno com Jasper, tão nervosa que eu só consigo olhar ele pelo reflexo da minha janela.

- Você quer que eu abra a janela? - Ele perguntou quebrando o silencio.

- Por que você faria isso? - Eu perguntei confusa.

- Por que você não para de olhar pra ela pensei que gostaria de tomar um pouco de ar.

- Ah... - Que grande Alice, muito bem. Você vai acabar ganhando o prêmio framboesa de ouro do ano – Então eu ouvi que você vai ficar aqui na cidade... - Finalmente eu consegui falar algo decente par uma conversa.

- Eu ouvi a mesma coisa de você - Ele me respondeu.

- Voltar às origens depois de tudo é algo melhor do que eu imaginava.

- Eu soube disso logo depois que fui mandado para o colégio interno - Ele me respondeu - Nunca pensei que sentiria falta de um lugar tão pequeno como Forks.

- É quase inacreditável - Eu comento pensativa.

- Chegamos - Jasper disse parando o carro.

Quando estávamos saindo do carro, adivinha? Eu estava na minha pose "mulher independente" e de repente, PUF, afundo o pé em uma poça d'água o que quase me faz cair de cara no chão.

- Opa! - Jasper disse me segurando - Você está bem? Não torceu o pé, né? - Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Não, eu só estalei - Eu disse sorrindo amarelo.

Um carro passa na nossa frente fazendo a água da poça espirrasse na nossa frente.

- Er... - Jasper diz limpando a água da cara.

- Aê Rose! Você pegou eles de jeito! - Essa seria voz de Emmett?

Nos viramos e vemos saindo do carro, que nos molhou, o casal não-convidei-pro-casorio-por-que-tava-em-Las-vegas (Eu sei! Eu sou meio rancorosa) .

- Oh Deus! - Rose diz levando as mãos pra cabeça.

- Oh Deus? É só isso que você nos diz? - Jasper fala batendo seu chapéu na perna pra secar mais rápido.

- Não era a minha intenção. É tudo culpa do Emmett - Ela falou apontando para Emmett - Ele me perguntou quando menstruo e eu fiquei meio aérea.

- Por que você...? - Jasper começou a perguntar, mas parou e olhou para Rose - Qual foi sua resposta?

- Daqui a alguns dias, por que? - Ela fala cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de marrenta.

- Nada não - Ele responde rápido - Vamos entrar.

- Boa idéia - Emmett fala - Vocês sabiam que as cadelas menstruam a cada seis meses? - Ele perguntou enquanto entravamos.

**Bella P.O.V**

Eu estou escorada no banco ao lado de Edward olhando a nossa "despedida de solteiro". Aquele carinha de pele tom chocolate ta mesmo tentando fazer um strip?

- Ed... - Eu disse apontando para o carinha que acabou ser agarrado pelas pernas por um sujeito loiro e eles saíram com uma ruiva atrás.

- Eu não conheço - Ele falou dando de ombros.

- Eu também não, eu hein... - Eu respondi e olhei para a entrada - Eles chegaram!

- Oh-oh - Edward fala olhando para a direção oposta.

- Como assim 'oh-oh'? – Eu perguntei confusa ele não me respondeu apenas apontou para uma morena que olhava indignada para o... Jasper?

- Ela é a antiga namorada do Jasper, eu lembro da foto que ele me mandou por email a três anos atrás, pouco antes deles terminarem.

- Eles terminaram a três anos atrás? - Eu perguntei.

- Isso mesmo. Mas pela cara dela... - Edward começou mas eu o interrompi.

- E que merda ela ta fazendo aqui? - Eu estava possessa.

- Essa é uma boa pergunta - Ele respondeu e se virou para o um amigo que estava ali - Como ela veio parar aqui?

- Nem se casou e já quer uma amante Edward? - O carinha perguntou achando graça.

- Não é pra ele, é para mim - Eu disse, afinal queria saber como ela foi parar ali.

- Você é bi? Caralho! Que sortudo você é Edward - Ele disse com os olhos arregalados.

- Vai tomar no cu! - Eu disse super delicada - Ei! Alguém retire esse cara daqui! - Eu gritei e uns rapazes arrastaram o amigo do Edward.

- Era o meu amigo - Ele falou me olhando com cara de cachorro molhada

- Super inconveniente - Eu respondi cruzando os braços

- Fala aê, casal 69! - Emmett disse.

- Oi... Por que vocês estão molhados? - Edward perguntou para Jasper e Alice.

- Rose - Eles responderam juntos, ow!

- Foi culpa do Emmett - Ela respondeu quando olhamos para ela e então viramos o olhar para Emmett .

- Eu quero birita! - Foi só o que ele respondeu e o barman o serviu rapidamente - Vamos encher a cara pessoal!

- A última vez que enchi a cara eu me casei com o Emmett - Rose disse pensativa - MANDA TUDO BARMAN!

Nem dá pra ver que eles se amam. De repente Edward me cutuca e aponta pra a irmã. Alice estava escorada no balcão junto com Jasper conversando alegremente, meu plano funcionou! Rá! Agora eu vou fazer Jasper engolir a língua.

**Jasper P.O.V**

- E você me jogou do balanço com tanta força que eu achei que ia para a lua - Alice disse rindo da idéia.

- Eu não era tão forte assim - Eu disse.

- Que mentira! Você não tem músculos do tamanho dos de Emmett, mas é bem forte, sempre foi - Ela respondeu e minha auto-estima tava lá em cima.

Eu me viro para o balcão pra beber mais um pouco e olho distraidamente pelo espelho e vejo Maria.

- Merda! - Aquela mulher me perseguia, ou o que? Ela me chifrou, me deu um fora e agora ta vindo na minha direção parecendo furiosa.

- O que foi? -Alice perguntou curiosa.

- Ex namorada de três anos atrás de mim. Cacete, ela me chifrou, me deu o fora e agora ta vindo na minha direção.

Alice olhou pra trás discretamente.

- Ela parece uma mulher que acabou de descobrir que foi traída - Ela disse e eu gemi.

- Jasper! - Maria disse rispidamente.

- Maria? - Eu disse fingindo surpresa e Alice só ficou a olhando... curiosa? Por que a cara dela me soava falsa?

- Eu venho aqui louca pra fazer as pazes e você já me trocou por outra? O QUE PENSA QUE EU SOU? UMA IDIOTA? - Ela vai mesmo começar um barraco?

- Maria terminamos a três anos - Eu disse como se ela fosse louca. Foi nesse exato momento que eu senti o braço de Alice na minha cintura e, automaticamente coloquei o braço nos ombros dela.

- Ela é a Maria de quem me falou,_ amor_? - Eu senti uma sensação de felicidade com alguma coisa que eu não soube identificar. Mas foi uma sensação maravilhosa, eu vou acabar ficando sensível se continuar desse jeito.

- É sim, fadinha - Eu disse usando o apelido que deram a ela quando éramos mais novos.

- Você é a idiota que o chifrou e depois se achou no direito de dar o fora nele? - Ela falou e começou a rir - Você tem problemas sabia? Dispensar um loiro desse é a maior imbecilidade que alguém poderia fazer.

Maria fica pálida por alguns instantes e Alice está sorrindo angelicalmente.

- Eu achei que ele não valia a pena **(n/a: Idiota *cantarola, olhando para o lado*)**. Mas eu percebi o quanto estava errada e vim aqui! - Ela completou sorrindo.

**Alice P.O.V**

- Três anos depois? - Jasper a perguntou incrédulo, eu também estava incrédula. Fala sério! Quanta cara de pau.

- Demorou um pouquinho pra te encontrar - Ela tava sorrindo? E por que eu to com ciúme? - Você também sentiu saudade, né? - Ela disse isso e saltou nele. Deus! A mulher atacou ele mesmo, vai morrer!

- LARGA ELE! - Me baixou a barraqueira (talvez a bebida tenha ajudado) e não sei como, arranquei ela pelos cabelos e dei um belo soco na cara dela - Puts. Minha mão ta doendo - Eu choraminguei logo depois.

- É melhor sair daqui - Jasper disse tentando não rir da cara amassada dela.

- Por que eu faria isso? - A retardada perguntou.

- Por que eu quebro minha mão se for preciso pra te expulsar daqui. Além disso minha amiga ali ta de TPM e a outra ta furiosa por você tentar armar barraco na despedida de solteiro dela - Eu disse apontando para Rose e Bella que não estavam com uma cara muito amigável.

- Fora! Fora! Fora! - Emmett começou e todo mundo acompanhou.

Ela saiu indignada, mas antes de chegar a saída o garçom tropeçou e as bebidas voaram para ela. Eu olhei para o lado e vi Bella olhando para o lado e eu percebi que a perna dela devia ter ficado no caminho do garçom.

Logo depois que ela saiu rolou um silencio que foi quebrado por um Jasper acabando de rir.

- Vocês viram a cara dela? - E todo começou a rir - UM BRINDE A MINHA NAMORADA! - E todo mundo brindou a mim. Ai, me arrepiei com ele me chamando de namorada.

**No dia seguinte...**

- Ai... Que porra de dor de cabeça - Eu choramingue e comecei a engatinhar no chão. Eu dormi no chão?

- Hum... - Eu só ouvi um gemido e uma mão me apalpou na bunda, eu congelei no lugar. Que merda era aquela? - Alice é você? Sua cara ta diferente - Jasper me disse, eu me virei e vi ele de olhos fechados procurando minha cara na minha... _bunda _- Que pele lisa.

- Jasper, abre os olhos – Eu murmurei sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo. Qual é? Eu vou corar logo agora?

- Oh Deus... - Ele disse entrecortado - Eu morri fui pro céu?

Minha cabeça ta doendo, meu rosto tava pegando fogo e Jasper ta brincando com a minha cara, quer dizer bunda. Acho que isso justifica o por que deu ter dado nele um chute no estomago.

- Putamerda - Ele disse de uma vez. Eu quase fiquei com pena, _quase._

- EU NÃO ACREDITO EDWARD! - Bella gritou arrombando a porta da sala. Mas que _porra! _Será tão difícil de entender que tem gente com a cabeça estourando?

- Amor, entenda...

- O QUE? QUE TEU AMIGO ME ATACOU NA **SUA** FRENTE, MAS VOCÊ ESTAVA OCUPADO OLHANDO PRA BUNDA DE CICRANA? - Ai Jesus! Quem eu mato primeiro? Bella por gritar ou Edward por fazer a Bella gritar?

- Espera _o que? _- Edward perguntou - Como assim te atacou?

- Tentou me agarrar, dãããr - Bella fala revirando os olhos.

- ELE O QUE? - Edward falou furioso segurando os braços de Bella.

- Edward, você VIU ELE FAZENDO ISSO! - Ela berrou de volta - MAS ESTAVA OCUPADO COM A GAROTA LÁ.

- Pra começar... - Edward ia continuar, mas Jasper joga um vaso na parede ao lado dele. Edward e Bella olham para eles surpresos e eu com raiva afinal minha cabeça ta apitando aqui.

- Para inicio de conversa Bella a tal mulher era a Rose passado mal, algo haver com cólica. E sim Edward o carinha lá tentou agarrar a Bella, mas foi por que ele pensou que ela era a esposa dele. Eu sei disso por que eu estava lá - Jasper disse tudo de uma vez sem respirar. UAU! Que fôlego! Já pensou pra beijar? - Agora será que dá pra parar de fazer barulho? Tem gente de ressaca nessa casa - Ele acrescenta apontando para nós dois.

Edward e Bella se olham meio envergonhados e com o orgulho ferido.

- Se _ousarem_ cancelar o casamento, eu juro que os seqüestro e os mantenho prisioneiros pelo resto de suas vidas. O que provavelmente não seria muito tempo porque o que eu vou fazer com vocês exige esforço físico além da capacidade do ser humano - Os dois me olharam assustados e saíram silenciosamente da casa provavelmente indo a um lugar pra fazer as "pazes", se é que me entendem.

- Se eu não fosse eu, estaria me borrando nas calças agora - Jasper disse olhando para mim do sofá onde ele estava largado.

Veja bem, eu sou uma mulher com ressaca, furiosa, provavelmente na TPM e agora o carinha vem me falar que se borraria de medo se ele não fosse o Jasper. GRRRRR! To no meu limite. **LI-MI-TE!**

- Jasper, eu vou te matar - Eu disse calmamente, é claro que a quentura no meu rosto provava que a raiva tava ali, eu acho que vou começar a ver vermelho.

Ele me encarou dos pés a cabeça me analisando, por que to com a impressão que to sendo despida pelo olhar dele?

**Jasper P.O.V**

Será que Maria em um acesso de raiva ontem nos matou quando saímos do bar? Por que eu acordei com minha mão alisando a bunda Alice, a qual eu tive uma visão e tanto. E agora... Bom, agora eu acho que vou morrer de ataque cardíaco. Ela estava de sutiã e short, incrivelmente vermelha e...

- HAAAAAAAAAA! - Oh Deus, ela me atacou! Eu não sei se agradeço ou choro por ela querer me **matar** mesmo.

- Alice, se controla! - Eu disse tentando segurar aqueles brancinhos. Caralho! Ela é forte! No meio da confusão de braços, nós dois acabamos no chão comigo em cima dela. Devo dizer que rolou um clima, quando eu tinha me decidido tentar o tudo ou nada, escuto:

- Hey! Jack vem ver isso! É melhor que BBB - Um homem alto e negro disse sorrindo feliz e olhando para **nós.**

- Sério? - Apareceu um outro homem igualmente alto só que carregando mesas.

- É, ta rolando briga de casal com sexo para fazer as pazes - Ele disse apontando para nós.

- Mas Rose e eu não fizemos as pazes - Emmett falou do topo da escada sem ver Alice e eu - Estão falando de Bella e Edward?

- Não, estamos falando de... - Jack foi interrompido por Carlisle, que entrou pela porta da cozinha.

- Que bom que chegaram pessoal temos que organizar tudo no jardim lá atrás.

- Mas ele... - O outro tentou falar apontando para nós.

- Não quero saber. Vamos, por que não estamos aqui para fofocar - Os dois homens e Emmett olharam para Carlisle chocados - Vamos logo - Carlisle disse os empurrando para fora. Depois que fechou a porta, se virou para sala e nos viu.

Deve ser difícil ver a filha naquela situação com o amigo dos filhos. Ele ficou branco, depois amarelo, olhou para o lado desconfortável. Aí coçou a cabeça, os braços, o saco... Ok! Ele não coçou o saco quem faria isso em público é o Emmett, então o olhar dele parou em um vaso em cima da mesinha de centro ao nosso lado.

- Nossa, que vaso de flores lindo! - Ele falou tentando sorrir feliz, apenas tentando. Ele passou por nós como se não nos visse e pegou o vaso - Vou levar para o meu escritório - Ele parecia dizer para si mesmo e foi embora da sala.

- Eu não acredito no que acabou de acontecer - Alice declarou com o olhar perdido.

- E eu que estou em cima de você depois de você me atacar só com essas roupas.

- O que tem minhas roupas? - Ela perguntou confusa.

- Olha pra elas - Eu disse me levantando.

- HAAAAAAAAAAA! - Ela gritou - O que fizeram com a minha roupa? Minha linda roupinha? Alguém sabe como eu to carente de roupa aqui? Só trouxe ¼ da metade da metade do meu closet! Vim praticamente nua para cá – Ela continuou dramática.

- Eu diria que ta mais pra semi-nua do que nua, mas se você quiser nua fique a vontade. Eu nem estou aqui - Eu disse colocando as mãos nos olhos, mas abri uma fresta para ver com o olho esquerdo.

- Não. Tem. Graça. - Ela disse rindo e batendo com a almofada em mim.

- Pelos meus M&M no compartimento secreto do meu quarto! - Rose exclamou ao me ver sendo atacado pela Alice.

- Ajuda Rose! Essa louca fica rindo que nem uma psicopata enquanto fica me batendo - Eu disse dramaticamente e Rose apenas revirou os olhos.

- O que você está fazendo assim Alice? - Ela perguntou batendo pé.

- Hã? - Alice perguntou de volta confusa e Rose apenas apontou para os trajes da pequena - Er... Ai... - Ela começa a se enrolar toda enquanto começa a corar de novo.

- Alice! Que roupa linda, amore! – Ronald disse do topo da escada - Onde é que arranjou esse sutiã? Eu quero um pra mim também - Ele começou a fazer bico e depois olhou para mim - E quem é o gato? - Antes que Alice pudesse quer dizer algo - Ops! Desculpe Alicinha é _teu_ gato, né? Mil perdões, não tava dando em cima dele não. É que... - Ele olhou para mim e suspirou - Você tem um ótimo gosto.

Todos nós ficamos em silencio olhando para a/o louca(o) na nossa frente. Alice estava chocada, eu estava viajando na coisa de ser o _gato_ da Alice e Rose tentando não rir. O celular de Ronald começa a tocar e ele se afasta para atender a ligação.

- Er... - Eu tentei dizer.

- Eu disse que solteirona você não ficava, Alice - Bella falou saindo do nada.

- Boa tacada em Bella - Rose respondeu e Alice começou a ficar vermelha, muito vermelha. Eu fiquei em alerta, a mulher é pirada e não está em uma situação muito boa, como ela me disse agora a pouco, e também tem o detalhe de que quando cora, ela faz algo bizarro.

- Corram - A baixinha parecendo muito, mas muito nervosa. Bella e Rose param de sorrir e se olharam por três segundos

- A ULTIMA QUE CHEGAR NA COZINHA VAI FICAR SEM BRIGADEIRO! - A louquinha de cabelo repicado gritou e saiu correndo para a cozinha, deixando as outras se olhando com cara de cu.

- Bella, seu casamento é daqui a dois dias, é melhor você não ganhar peso - Rose disse rapidamente com um sorriso amarelo e depois saiu correndo.

- Jasper, vamos ao supermercado? - Bella perguntou tranquilamente para mim.

- Aaaah Beeellaaa - Eu gemi cansado.

- Ok! Vamos à sorveteria - Ela disse parecendo entediada.

- Já to lá! - Eu me levantei em um salto.

- E nós vamos também - Edward apareceu arrastando Emmett pela mão, se eles não fossem irmãos...

- Só se vocês soltarem as mãos – Bella retrucou pegando as chaves do carro.

- Você **não** vai dirigir - Edward, Emmett e eu dizemos ao mesmo tempo.

**Alice P.O.V**

- Alice, quando é que você vai pegar o Jasper de jeito? Eu já to ficando impaciente - Rose disse para mim.

- Eu pegar de jeito _quem_? - Eu afinei minha voz na ultima parte.

- Jasper, meu irmão. O garoto que fez você engolir uma barata.

- Não me lembre daquele lamentável episódio - Eu falei com o nariz torcido - Quem disse que eu quero pegá-lo de jeito?

- O fato de você estar sem blusa e ter dormido agarrada as pernas dele - Ele me responde tranquilamente.

- O QUE? - Como é que ela sabia disso, se nem fazia idéia?

- Ontem a noite você falou que iria dormir no chão e que queria o Jasper junto para você dormir agarrada já que o _pavito_ estava no seu apartamento - Ela começou a rir da minha cara. Eu falei do pavito? Oh Deus! Pavito era o meu travesseiro de estimação, ele era cor de rosa com listras roxas. A coisinha mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

Espera aí!

- Eu pedi para o Jasper dormir comigo? - Eu perguntei.

- Você não pediu, na verdade decidiu. Aí você agarrou as pernas dele e não largou mais - Rose me respondeu com um sorriso.

- E a minha blusa? - Eu perguntei com medo.

- Você a tirou dizendo que tava com calor e ficou toda sorrisos quando o Jasper não tirou mais os olhos do seu colo - Rose falou e riu ao mesmo tempo.

Mas que merda!

- Ok, ok, ok. Talvez eu tenha uma quedinha pelo Jasper.

- Quedinha? Você tem um monte Everest – Rose retruca com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Ai credo, Rose! Não ta tão na cara assim - Eu digo indignada.

- Para todo mundo está sim - Ai meu Deus! - Menos para o Jasper - E eu suspirei aliviada - Por que ta aliviada, se ele percebesse que você tava gostando dele, ele já teria tomado uma atitude.

- Atitude? - Eu perguntei confusa.

- É. Tipo andar na sua direção determinado e lhe lascar um beijão do tipo desentupidor de pia - De repente eu vi essa cena acontecendo. Hehehe que interessant..

- AI! - Eu disse quando levei um tapa na cabeça.

- Você tem que parar de sonhar acordada - Rose me advertiu antes de colocar uma colherada de brigadeiro na boca.

- Espera! Ele gosta de mim para querer tomar uma atitude? - Eu perguntei incrédula.

Rose olha pra parede como se pedisse paciência e depois me joga um copo de água na cara (Dá onde ela tirou um copo d'agua? Não faço ideia!)

- Você realmente precisa prestar atenção a sua volta.

- Precisava jogar água na minha cara - Eu disse passando a mão no rosto.

- Era isso ou a calda de chocolate. E eu não vou desperdiçar minha calda de chocolate em você - Ela me respondeu tranquila.

Eu bufei e continuei a comer o brigadeiro, será mesmo que o Jasper...?

**Emmett P.O.V **

Estávamos todos dividindo o sorvete (por que eu tinha que pagar e estava praticamente duro) de cara amarrada. Na verdade só eu estava de cara amarrada, já que era do **meu** bolso que o dinheiro tava saindo. Bella e Edward estavam no seu próprio mundo e Jasper parecia... Pensativo.

- Que foi? - Perguntei curioso.

- Nada não – Ele respondeu rapidamente, rápido demais...

- Eu não vou repetir a pergunta - Eu retruquei de volta.

- É a Alice - Bella disse para logo depois dar uma colherada no soverte .

Jasper engasgou, Edward e eu olhamos para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Alice? A anazinha do mal que pode ser chamada de nossa irmã? - Edward perguntou apontando para nós dois no final.

- É sim/Pufff! - Bella e Jasper disseram respectivamente.

Jasper lançou raios pelos olhos para Bella.

- Ele tem uma queda por ela - Ela continuou despreocupadamente.

- Bella... - Jasper começou em tom de aviso.

- O que? Todo mundo já percebeu isso! - Ela respondeu em sua defesa.

- Eu não sabia - Edward e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente indignados.

- Oh! - Ela exclamou - Será que todos os homens são idiotas? - Ela se perguntou pensativamente - É acho que sim. - Ela se respondeu dando de ombros.

- Você pegou a minha irmã? - Edward perguntou com as sobrancelhas no topo da testa, eu estava igualzinho a ele.

- Não... - Jasper falou firmemente e depois acrescentou em um tom nada firme e bem baixo - ...Que eu me lembre.

- Vocês não viram os dois hoje de manhã na sala? - Bella perguntou confusa.

- O que? - Eu perguntei assustado - Hoje de manhã na sala? Eu estive lá e não vi nada.

- Era isso que os dois rapazes tentavam te mostrar até Carlisle interrompe-los. - Jasper respondeu

- CARACA!- Eu gritei chocado. Como...?

Bella revirou os olhos enquanto Edward mantinha a boca aberta e eu tentava me descabelar, _tentava_ por que eu não tinha muito cabelo para poder "me descabelar".

- E você não falou nada para nós dois por que...? - Edward perguntou.

Jasper fez uns barulhos estranhos misturados com "Por que...". Até que eu dei um tapão nas costas do infeliz.

- Desembucha coisa loira - Qual é? É a minha irmã!

- Ele gosta dela há anos - Bella começou a falar e Jasper se afundou na cadeira - E quando eu falo anos quero dizer desde que ele judiava dela.

- Você batia nela e ainda era apaixonado? - Edward perguntou incrédulo.

- Eu não sabia que gostava dela - Jasper falou em sua defesa.

- É claro que não sabia. Que idiota chamar a atenção de mulher batendo nela e mostrando seu muque? - Eu disse e os três olharam para mim com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não foi você que começou a malha que nem louco para virar o maioral da mulherada, Emmett? – Edward perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- E? - Perguntei. O que tinha demais nisso? Por alguma razão os três bufaram e reviraram os olhos.

- Agora que todos na mesa sabem da situação da coisa loira aqui, podemos falar do assunto - Bella começou e depois virou para Jasper - Olha a coisa é que você tem que tomar uma atitude.

- Que atitude? - Ele perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- Como você não descabelou seus fios loiros quando soube que Rose e eu nos casamos também não vou fazer isso. Pode pegar a Alice, mas se machucá-la quebro todos os ossos do seu corpo - Avisei e ele assentiu sonelemente

- E eu... - Edward hesitou olhando para Bella.

- Nem vem Edward. Jasper é um cara sério e legal. E cá entre nós Alice e ele se merecem - Ela disse

- Ok,ok. Ta liberado Jasper, pode namorar Alice - Ele falou, a guria tinha **o** poder sobre o Ed

- Só resta saber se **ela** quer - Jasper disse.

Nós três nos olhamos e começamos a rir

- Que foi? - Ele perguntou confuso.

- O mané não percebeu ainda? - Eu perguntei incrédulo.

- Percebeu o que? - Ele perguntou, mas é lento mesmo.

- Ele é loiro, não tinha como não ser lesado - Bella respondeu.

- Que? - O idiota exclama.

- Mas ele não ter percebido é muito esquisito, afinal experiência ele tem - Edward disse sorrindo.

- DO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO? - Baixou a macaca no Jasper, ele gritou e se levantou, fazendo a cadeira cair.

- Alice tem um penhasco por você - Nós três falamos ao mesmo tempo.

**Rose P.O.V**

- O QUE? - Alice exclamou quando Esme (que havia se juntado a nós) disse a verdade sobre Jasper.

- Mas ela ta muito lentinha - Esme disse para mim - Como pode não ter percebido?

- Você se lembra de ontem a noite? – Perguntei.

- O que tem ontem a noite? - Ela perguntou meio débil.

- Vocês fingindo que eram casados - Comecei e ela arregalou os olhos - Quando Emmett e Edward saíram para ir atrás de algo que eu não me lembro, ficou você, Jasper, Bella e eu. Conversa vai, conversa vem e vocês se beijaram.

A pobre bebia água com açúcar e acabou cuspindo tudo. Eca! Precisa fazer nojeira?

- Por que fizemos isso? - Ela perguntou depois de algum tempo.

- Algo sobre mostrar para a velhinha que era superior a ela - Eu disse tentando me lembrar.

- Pra mim é desculpa esfarrapada para fazer safadeza - Esme falou me olhando cumplice.

- Mas... Mas... - Alice tentou se defender, mas simplesmente não havia argumentos.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? - Carlisle disse e nós três pulamos de susto - Vai lá tascar um beijo nele.

Nós três o olhamos descrente. _O que?_

- Hã? - Alice se manifestou.

- Olha, eu sou seu pai. E odeio pensar que você não é mais minha garotinha - Carlisle disse fazendo caa de coitado - Então enquanto eu estava no escritório com aquele vaso de flores horrível... Refleti que você cresceu, e pensei sobre os netos que eu deixaria de ver se você não tomasse uma atitude nessa sua vida. Por isso dá pra agilizar as coisas? - Ele fez uma careta ansiosa – Eu não quero morrer sem ver meus netos.

- Amor... - Esme falou emocionada - Espera! O que você quer dizer com vaso de flores horríveis?

Ele virou o rosto lentamente para Esme e sorriu amarelo.

**Edward PO.V**

Então cá estamos nós na porta de casa com um Jasper tenso, nós o convencemos a ir se resolver com Alice.

- Toma Jasper, acho que vai ajudar - Minha futura esposa disse dando a ele um saco de papel para ele respirar.

- Não ta ajudando - Ele disse depois de respirar rapidamente.

- Quer tomar uma pinga? - Emmett perguntou - É tiro e queda. Eu a tomei e quando acordei no dia seguinte estava casado e tinha uma Rose dormindo em cima de mim... - Então ele começou a viajar nas lembranças.

- EMMETT! - Rose gritou e abriu a porta – Onde se meteu?

- Fui tomar soverte com o pessoal - Ele respondeu - Cadê a Alice?

Rose olhou para Jasper de cima abaixo.

- Finalmente! Você vai falar com ela! - Ela falou feliz. Nossa! Jasper é tão fácil de ler assim?

- Eu sei! É maravilhoso! - Bella disse igualmente histérica e as duas começaram a comemorar.

- JASPER! – Rose gritou quando o viu parado na porta - Anda logo! Eu to me roendo de curiosidade.

- O que? - Ele perguntou engolindo a seco

- Vai logo - Papai apareceu do nada com um lado do rosto estranhamente vermelho.

- Mas... - A voz dele afinou.

- Anda logo - Emmett o empurrou impaciente - Não invente de amarelar agora.

Jasper respirou fundo, estufou o peito e entrou.

Nós corremos para a varanda e nos amontoamos ali mesmo.

**Alice P.O.V**

Eu estava sentada no jardim olhando a lista de afazeres. O casamento era daqui três dias e de alguma forma estava tudo indo bem. Eu devia cobrar Edward, esse trabalho é um milagre!

Senti uma batida no meu ombro e me virei.

- Oi, Alice - Era Jasper e agora? O que eu fazia? Respondia? Pulava nele e beijava como falou meu pai? E se ele me rejeitasse? Argh! Nessas horas eu queria poder ver o futuro, seria tudo mais fácil.

- Oi - Respondi com uma voz meio estranha.

Rolou um silêncio no qual a gente olhou para os lados, para baixo, coçou a cabeça, mas não se olhou nos olhos. Cadê a maldita coragem?

- Dona Alice - Um dos caras que arrumavam as mesas veio falar comigo. Ao julgar pelo seu olhar no meu corpo o cara tava me secando.

- Sim?

- As mesas já estão nos lugares, mais alguma coisa?

- Não – Respondi com um sorriso sem-graça.

- Certeza? – Ele disse dando um passo.

- Ela tem sim – Jasper respondeu mal humorado.

- Então, **dona Alice** – Ele disse ignorando o Jasper. Ai!

- Eu... – Eu disse virando minha cara para cada um deles – Eu...

Eu sei! Por que eu não digo logo não? Fácil! To meio distraída com o olhar de Jasper.

- A senhorita... - O cara me incentivou.

- Tenho absoluta certeza – Respondi sem olhar para ele – Obrigada pelo trabalho, já foi pago. – E fiz um gesto com a mão indicando que ele podia se mandar.

Ele fez cara de cachorro molhado e se virou como nariz empinado.

- Então... – Eu comecei, mas não sabia o que falar.

De repente eu vi algo atrás de Jasper por baixo do braço dele (eu não alcanço o ombro!). Estreitei os olhos e virei minha cabeça um pouco para entender.

O povo estava amontoado na porta fazendo gestos para mim. Eu fiz uma cara confusa, o que queriam que eu fizesse?

Rose apontou para mim e depois para Jasper, então fez um coração no ar enquanto piscava os olhos. Ela tava zoando com a minha cara?

Emmett rolou os olhos e apontou para nós dois de novo e... ECA! Ele começou a beijar o vidro. E era de língua, pessoal.

Eu olhei para Jasper para ver se ele via minhas caras e bocas, mas ele estava gaguejando algo.

- Eu... E-e-e-u-u... *pigarreio* E-e-e... – O coitado quase não respirava. Olhei para trás de novo e vi meu pai empurrar todo mundo impaciente.

Ele apontou para mim, logo em seguida para Jasper e depois rolou as mãos no ar e tascou um beijão desentupidor de pia na mamãe. Oh god! Ele não ta fazendo isso, né? O povo lá ficou olhando para eles com caretas de nojo.

- Eu.. E-e-u – Jasper continuou engasgando. Então eu refleti, meu pai disse para eu beijar o Jasper. Pelo menos foi o que eu entendi.

Cocei a nuca sem saber se fazia algo. Pela primeira vez na vida Alice Cullen queria algo, mas estava congelada no lugar.

- Jasper, você me odeia? – Perguntei cortando o gaguejar, ele me olhou assustado.

- Claro que não! Da onde tirou essa idéia absurda?

- Bom, quando éramos crianças, você me arrebentou feio várias vezes. Achei que não gostasse de mim.

- Isso foi quando nós éramos crianças – Ele respondeu rapidamente – Eu nunca te odiei.

- Então por que judiava de mim? – Perguntei fazendo beicinho.

- Er... – Ele olhou sobre o ombro e depois se virou meio assustado com algo, nem quis espiar com medo de ver meus pais trepando na porta – Eu... Te respondo com uma condição.

- Qual? – Estranhei o sorrisinho maroto dele, Jasper era bipolar?

- Sai comigo? – Ele perguntou comuma careta ansiosa, e eu senti meu queixo cair.

-... - Eu não consegui responder.

- PUTA MERDA! ACEITA LOGO! – Edward gritou estressado.

- Aceito – Eu respondi animada, tão animada que comecei a bater palminhas e pular. Eu poderia ter pensando que isso foi um ato vergonhoso, se Jasper não tivesse começado a fazer uma dançinha da vitória.

- ÊÊÊÊ! - O pessoal gritou.

- Agora, pelo o amor de Deus! – Bella gritou – Se beijem logo!

- Espera! Não faça isso na minha frente! – Meu pai gritou e depois saiu correndo puxando minha mãe. Ew!

- Eu te pego as sete – Ele me disse saindo correndo.

- O que ele foi fazer? – Eu perguntei franzindo minhas sobrancelhas.

- Subornar alguém para ter uma reserva no melhor restaurante de Port Angeles – Edward respondeu dando de ombros.

- Como sabe? – Rose perguntou confusa.

- Foi o que eu fiz com Bella - Ele respondeu passando o braço no ombro da mesma.

- Então, você subornou alguém para me levar no restaurante onde quase perdi o olho com o escargot? – Ela perguntou indignada.

- Bem... - Ele coçou a cabeça

- No qual tive um ataque alérgico? – Bella completou ainda mais indignada.

Bellinha pé frio era o apelido dela na escola.

- E ainda por cima que não me alimentou **nada**! - Ela disse batendo pé

- Amor, seja razoável.

- Razoável eu vou ser hoje. – Ela respondeu e se virou para Rose comum sorriso forçado – Rose tem espaço no seu quarto?

- Qual é? – Edward exclamou seguindo as duas para dentro da casa.

Mas eu não ligava! Hoje Edward e Emmett não se dariam bem, quanto a mim... Algo me dizia que ia me _dar_ muito bem, hihihi. Fiquei no jardim rindo que nem uma boba desse pensamento...

* * *

**N/a: E aê galera? Gostaram? Ficou aceitavel? Querem me bater? **

**Essa foi a segunda one da serie Crazy, espero que tenham gostado. Os acontecimentos cronologicos daqui foi antes de "Eu te mato Emmett!". Fiquem ligados que em breve sai a terceira ;D**

**Até a proxima**

**Quero bastante review!  
**

**Maça ;*  
**


End file.
